Clones like us
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: Sequel to clone like me. 2 clones go to the halo universe
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star wars. Disney Does.**

My name is Line-up. My official name is Ct-1234 ,and yes I am a clone. Some day people are going to ask where were you during the slaughter of the Jedi. Well I was in it. I defied the order and attempted to save a group of Jedi…. I failed. All I have left of them is a blue light saber.

Thing has changed since that day. There are no longer clone troopers only stormtroopers. The Republic is gone and the Empire rises from its ashes. The Jedi order is…. demolished. Most are dead the rest are in hiding.

As a clone I was a clone senate commando I wore my blue armor with pride. Now I painted my armor violet complete with battle scars. My equipment included a DC-15A Rifle, a Dc-15S carbine, a DC-17 hand blaster, and a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon for special occasions. And of course the lightsaber a Jedi Gave to me.

Some may think I would join up with the rebels. Well they're wrong. I have given up on the galaxy, and I have no intentions on changing it. I am only a bounty hunter now nothing more, nothing less. That is what I have decided upon.

Currently I am targeting a certain stormtrooper officer on coruscant that someone put a hefty price on his head. Literally I was supposed to leave the head intact and remove it from his body. I was on his roof of his house waiting. Today was his shore leave, and he lived pretty much lived alone so I decided to take advantage of the situation.

He finally drove up in his red expensive pod car and parked in front of the building. He walked out of his car looking very drunk. I wonder how he didn't get in a pod wreck earlier. He finally was able to get inside after spending a few minutes fumbling with the keys.

I could tell that he was very drunk, because he left the door completely open after walking in. I checked my gear. I was armed with my carbine, hand blaster, and the light saber. I jumped down to the door and with my carbine raised and ready for action.

I walked in slowly checking every corner making sure nobody would get the drop on me. Then I walked in to what it seemed was a bedroom if you count the mess all over the floor. lets just say I was glad I was wearing my helmet.

He seemed to be passed out on his bed. Which disgust me. Usually no one hires a bounty hunter to kill a certain storm trooper unless they did something to hurt their family. I put my carbine on my back and took my lightsaber from its holster and ignited it. I raised it above my head ready to strike.

My name is Darth Tenth. Yes I am a sith. But I am not apart of the empire. I do not kill innocent beings for no reason. Also There can only be two sith at a time because sith are power hungry fools and they only wish to gain power then to get more of it. So I stay hidden as a bounty hunter. I also use my sith powers to protect others, and you have to admit force lightning is pretty cool. There is another thing that people definitely know about me.

I am a clone.

Yes, it is true I am a clone. I gained my sith powers after order 66 when me and 2 Jedi masters were ambushed by a mysterious young sith. The Jedi were defeated and died. But I won against the young sith by a lucky shot from my blaster pistol.

Another weird thing that happened was that the young sith spoke to me as he was dying. "Never completely trust the darkside and fight the dark side in my place." he said. Then he put something in my hand. I looked to see a it was a light saber. I looked back at the sith to see his body gone. Which left me with more questions in my head.

I shook my head forcing myself to focus. My mission now was to find more deserters and fight the empire. I was now in my ship in the cargo bay as I had my astromech R4-D4 were flying the ship. As a crew I used and repaired battle droids to do certain duties on the ship. As security I have 20 Commando droids patrolling the ship in squads. I also have 4 vulture droids in the hangar ready to support the ship when needed.

You can say that I have my own little army. Honestly I could've just made a droid army to begin with, but other than the commando droids, and super battle droids they are not really affective. I upgraded each droid with armor and targeting systems upgrade just to improve combat effectiveness.

I sat in the captains quarters at my desk searching through the bounty list, and the bounty hunter index. I finally found something on the bounty hunter index it looked like a person in a clone senate commando armor. This could possibly be a clone that deserted.

I rushed through the the ship and opened the door to the cockpit. "R4 take us to Coruscant." I said. I went toward a green panel and pressed a blue button. "Attention all crew this is Darth Tenth speaking. We are headed towards Coruscant keep all weapon related activity on a low and prepare to jump. " I said before pressing the blue button again.

I signaled R4 to commence jump. with a few beeping sounds he turned his universal tool and I can see spac started to turn blue. I put my hands behind my back with a smile on my face because this is the day I meet my brother.

**Review tell me what you think.**


	2. Just made a friend Then Crashed

(Point of view of Darth Tenth)

A squad of commando droids passed me as I walked towards the armory lowering their heads in a bow like manner."Lord Tenth." They said before continuing on their patrol. I nodded back and continued my way to the armory.

As I walked in the armory I saw two battle droids talking while cleaning weapons. When They saw me they quickly stopped and bowed their heads. "Lord Tenth is there something you need?" The first battle droid asked.

"Yes, I need my armor prepped and ready to go in a hour." I answered. "I'll get straight to it." The second battle droid said walking to the back of the armory. "Is there anything else you require Lord Tenth. "No that is all please continue I said with a smile before walking out.

One thing that I ensure is that my droids are happy. The motto I live by is happy droids happy life. I was fairly liked among the droids on my ship. And I liked them. Who else was I going to talk to.

I walked into the hangar to see two droid commando squads talking to each other. They must be on break. One saw me and quickly shouted out. "Captain on deck!" Everyone shut up and did a small bow. "As you were." I said.

As they all calmed down and got back settled in. I walked over to the commando droids. "Unit 567 and Unit 423 we are going on the ground get prepped with rifles and vibroswords, and Unit 120 I want you with a sniper rifle. everyone else stays on the ship." I said issuing orders.

The specified Droids walked towards the armory to get their perspective weapons. I grinned with more excitement.

(point of view of Line-up)

I was riding my speeder towards my ship it was a yellow painted YG-4210 corellian ship. My DC-15S was strapped to my back, and two DC-17 hand blasters on my hip. These weapons you can't find anywhere. They also aren't sold in stores. These weapons were mine during the clone wars. I took them with me when I defected, and luckily have a lot of ammunition on my ship.

I wore my senate commando armor in peak condition. The only change I made to my armor was the color and armor. The armor was a bit more heavy but was able to stop a couple blast. The color was blue but I changed the paint job to violet.

As I rode to my ship I saw a YT-1930 transport landing next to my ship a parked the rented speeder in the lot of a rental center I walked towards my ship carrying my carbine in hand. First two commando droids stepped out. Then a third but the third was carrying a sniper rifle. The third one then walked away from the group back towards the city.

Then something else came out. It looked vaguely familiar.

(In the point of view of darth tenth)

I walked wearing full armor. It consisted of The full clone MKII armor with shoulder pads and a cape. The armor was black with red highlights. I carried a DC-17 on my hip and a light saber on the other. Me and the three commando droids walked towards the ramp.

I signaled the two captains to go first then the sniper next. Then once it was clear I stepped down the ramp to see a certain violet armored person standing at a distance.

(From the point of view of Line-up)

I stayed at a distance wanting to see what this black painted person in clone armor was all about. Then his attention directed at me. He walked towards me with his commando droids in tow. I held my carbine tighter willing myself not to do anything stupid.

He stopped a few feet away from me, and held out his hand. Confused I looked at his hand then back at him. I nearly put my hand out and shook his. "Hello my name is Darth Tenth I have come to recruit you CT-1234." he said. I froze in shock. This guy is a sith.

"Sorry, but I don't work with beings as evil as you." I said taking a step back ready to fight for my life. "But I-." I interrupted him with a kick which he dodged. I ignited my lightsaber and did an overhead slash. He quickly ignited his light saber and blocked it.

I cursed to myself that was my only chance to escape. Then I couldn't even see him, suddenly I felt something warm close to my neck. I looked down with my eyes without moving my head to see a crimson lightsaber right in front of me.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to tell you that I am not your average sith. I have morals and guidelines to go by." He said. I still wasn't convinced for all I know this could be a trap or he is tricking me into doing something I would regret.

"Also I am a clone."

_4 hours later._

After he dropped the biggest verbal bombshell that I will ever hear. He insisted that I move in with him on his ship seeing that mine was a run down piece of junk. He had his droids carry all my supplies into his ship in the cargo bay, and assigned me a room on the ship.

I learned he lived there alone with the droids, and how he came across a sith lightsaber. His story was similar to mine and had my sympathy, but I still didn't completely trust him so I carried around a hand blaster just in case.

Me and him were trading stories in the cockpit until the lights flashed red. He bolted towards a green panel and pressed a blue button. "All hand on deck! Battle stations everyone! Be ready for evasive action!" he yelled.

He sat down in the pilot seat and started pressing the controls. "Whats going on?" I asked. "Its the empire was all he said. Then a big imperial cruiser appeared out of no where. I recognized that ship. It was the one housing Darth Vader. Tenth seemed to know that too.

"Blast!" he cursed. "I'll try to take us out of here." he said. He then shouted into the comm. "Fire at the turrets shooting at us only I'll try to use the hyperdrive." He said.

He then pushed a lever making us go faster. He took the controls and evaded incoming blast. He then pressed some coordinates in. "R4 take us into lightspeed!" He shouted. Trying to evade more blast.

Then everything started to turn blue as we entered lightspeed. Suddenly the ship shook. I grunted as I was knocked out of my seat. I guess a turrent got a lucky shot. I looked to see instead of blue there were yellow.

Then we suddenly stopped. And was going straight toward a planet that I didn't recognize. "Damage report!" Tenth shouted. "We lost the engines were going to crash!" Shouted a battle droid panicking. I gritted my teeth.

"Brace for impact!" He yelled as the ship and the ground came closer together.

(Third point of view)

A squad of green armored men watched the crashed and proceed to investigate.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Waiting

(From the point of view of Line-up)

I slowly opened my eyes and grunted as I tried to get up. Once I was on my feet I saw that Tenth was up too. "Nice of you to join the land of the living." He joked. "I need you to take a squad of commando droids to set up a perimeter." He said as he kept typing at a console.

I ran through the corridors passing droids who were trying to repair the ship. I quickly went to the armory and took a DC-15A and ran towards the hole in the ship. A squad of commandos were waiting for me. One carried a sniper rifle. Perfect. I smiled as we exited the ship.

(from the point of view of Master Chief)

Me and Blue team were investigating a strange crash. The ship looked like something off a sci-fi movie. I had linda provide overwatch as we got closer. Suddenly the comms opened up. "Wait unknowns coming out." Came linda's report.

I could easily see with my enhanced vision. The first figure to come out looke like … robots? No that can't be right. Then a violet armored humanoid wearing what it looked like an advanced hoplite helmet.

It seemed he was the leader as he directed the robots in certain position. Then I saw one with a sniper rifle go on top of the ship. It looked directly at me. "Linda target the sniper but don't fire." I said. "Affirmative." Came her reply.

(From the point of view of Line-up)

I had everyone set up in certain positions around the ship. I had the sniper on top of the ship. And we waited.

"Sir." Came the voice of the commando on top of the ship. I looked over to him. "West of or position 100 meters." Was all he said. I pulled out some binoculars and looked over in that direction.

There was a strange humanoid figure standing there. I zoomed in to see that the figure wore bulky green armor. I sighed. I couldn't recognize the technology or there wasn't a clue to find out species it was . I looked around at the landforms that didn't match any of the planet descriptions. It could be mistaken for Alderaan but that planet was destroyed by the empire.

I sighed and pointed at an droid. "You use your comm to tell Darth Tenth we got unidentified contacts." I said. I sat down at the entrance of the hole thinking. Where are we?

Then I sat up and climbed on top of the ship with the sniper. "Report." I said. "The unknowns aren't moving from their position sir." I sighed as I sat down next to the sniper. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

At a nearby research base. Dr. Katherine Halsey was walking down a corridor to the command center. Recently a spartan team has discovered an unknown ship crash on the planet. It was pretty hectic.

So far as reported the unknowns are using robots as guards. She walked into the command room where officers were seated watching the unknowns on the screen from Spartan Linda's helmet.

Linda zoomed in on the ship were one of the unknowns were sitting next to a robot. Its armor was violet, and it resembled a greek hoplite helmet. It was holding a long rifle that was easily half the size of the unknown. Suddenly it reached for its helmet. Everyone was quiet waiting to see what would happen.

It took off its helmet.

It looked like a human male it had a standard crew cut and a small goatee. Then to add to the suspense the other unknown walked out. It was wearing black and red armor with shoulder pads and a cape. Its helmet looked like a bulky gas mask. As if it was a replay it reached for its helmet.

It took off its helmet.

Everyone stared in shock at a discovery. It was confusing and asked more questions than it gave answers. Everyone tried to make sense of what the saw. Then one officer said a question everyone was thinking.

"Why do they look exactly the same?"

"Hey line up!" A voice yelled taking me out of my daydream. I looked down to see Darth Tenth in full armor holding his helmet under his arm. "Please tell me something good happened." I said.

"Nope, unless you count the ship being permanently damaged. and having to scout out the area a few clicks from here. Then yes, something good happened." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

He held up a holo map marking where the ship is. "We are here. The area with most vegetation is here." he said pointing to the other side of the map. I whistled. "You're going to take two commando droids and travel on speeders. Now go get the appropriate equipment and go. We need to move before the natives try something." He said. I nodded and proceeded to walk towards the armory.

At the UNSC research base Halsey, and the officers were discussing the unknowns. First they tried to reason why the unknowns look exactly alike. The option of them being twins were quickly ruled out as the unknowns were _**Exactly **_the same in height, weight and facial features.

The only close to reasonable answer is that they were cloned. After everyone agreed that that was the only reasonable explanation they decided to move onto the subject of how and why they crashed.

"I can see scorch marks maybe it was plasma fire." said one.

"Yeah but why crash here. We would've known if there was a firefight near our systems." said another.

"Maybe it was a slipspace malfunction. They were probably in a pretty hectic firefight and decided to retreat. And someone got a luck shot triggering the malfunction during slipspace sending them here." said.

Many nodded. The theriy seemed to be the most logical.

"The ambassador should be here tomorrow so lets get everything we know down and ready to go." Said Halsey ending the meeting.

**Shout out to Jahvy D. Prince. He is the mastermind behind the oc Darth Tenth.**


	4. Contact Part 1

Me and two commando droids riding on old republic speeders towards the thick patch of forest we were scouting. "Commander Line-up." A commando droid said trying to grab my attention. I looked over to him signaling him to talk. "There is an energy signal right in the middle of the vegetation. Do we abort?" he asked.

I went over my options… 'We need to at least scout out the signal to see what is there.' I thought. "We keep moving." I said. The droids nodded in confirmation. Once we were at the forest entrance I found a clearing we can ride our speeders through.

Once we followed the path all the way until a wall of trees blocked the path. We stopped right in front of the trees. "How far is the energy site from here?" I asked a commando droid. "A few clicks." He answered.

I took a few seconds to myself to think. "You." I said pointing at the droid with the sniper. "Your designation will now be Eyes." I said. "Roger, Roger." Came the response.

"You." I said pointing at the other one. "Your designation will now be cover." I said. "Roger, Roger." came the reply. "Cover I want you to stay here and guard our bikes. Take up shop in that wall of trees." I said.

"Eyes you're with me." I said. After a chorus of Rogers me and Eyes proceded towards the location. I took point as Eyes covered my back. I looked up to see smoke coming from the trees. "That must be where the energy spike is." I said.

"Snipes go up to the trees and see if you can get a visual." I ordered. "Roger, Roger." He said as he climbed the tree. "I have a visual Sir." Came his voice over the comm. "It appears to be a crashed ship."

"Roger that. Stay put and provide over watch." I said. I moved forward my DC-15A held in front of me as I looked down the sights. I neared the ship I recognized it as an old Neimoidian Escort Shuttle. I checked my rifle.

I went towards where the ramp were supposed to be as it was high in the air messed up from the crash. I climbed up the ship to get to the entrance. I pulled out my DC-15S carbine for close quarters.

As I entered the ship I saw that the light was flickering. I walked carefully toward the cockpit. As I neared the pilot's seat i held my carbine with one hand and used the other hand to turn the chair around.

No one was there.

"Sir a contact has been spotted it species is unknown." Came Eyes voice from the comm. I sighed as I walked towards the ramp of the crashed ship. I jumped down the ramp with great stealth to make sure the unknown was not alerted by my presence.

I turned around the corner to see one of the last things I would ever expect to see here. It was a good 2 meters tall. It had a long muzzle, a muscular tail, and scaly skin. It was a Slith. Then I cocked my head in confusion. Wait no It looks like a Ssi-ru. Actually it looked like a little bit of both.

"You know it is rude to stare." Said a voice that made my skin crawl. 'How did he know I was here?' I asked to my self. I quickly pointed my carbine at him and shouted with authority. " Who, and What are you?!" I said tense at the figure before me.

"Fine, since you asked. My name is Daikiko Mōkin a Jedi. I am a half blood between a Ssi-ru, and a Slith." He said before turning around to fully face me. "Didn't know there was still Jedi out there. Call me Line-up." I said lowering carbine. He eyed my waist belt looking at the lightsaber that I carried.

"I didn't know clones carry around lightsabers care to explain?" He said folding his arms across his chest. "This was a gift given to me by a Jedi that I failed to protect." I said. My head held down. "I see." he replied.

Then out of nowhere my comm link came to life. "Commander the ship is being engaged, and three vehicles are headed towards your position!" Yelled Cover. This surprised me. With old training kicking in I issued orders as soon as I heard the last few words came out of my comm.

"Cover fall back to our position, and Eyes position your self on top of the ship!" I yelled into the comm link. I sighed and took off my helmet.

This is going to be a long day. I thought to myself.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIINNNEEE BBBREEAAAKK_

Dr. Katherine Halsey was talking with the ambassador who just arrived about the information on the unidentified species that had crashed on the planet. But was interrupted as a woman walked in with two ODST's trailing behind him.

"Dr. Halsey I am going to have to ask you to tell your spartans to move in and eliminate the unknowns." Said the Woman with authority in her voice. "And who are you to give this order?" asked Halsey raising her eyebrow.

"All you need to know is that I am an ONI agent, and that you need to follow orders." The woman said with irritation in her voice. Halsey frowned. "No." She simply said.

"I do not have time for this. That was the only chance I was going to give you. Just so you know when we bring evidence that they were some kind of Covenant trap you'll be sorry!" Yelled the agent before she turned around and left.

"Well she certainly have a short temper." Joked a random guard.

The Oni agent had 17 ODST's with her. They were each in a warthog driving towards the crashed ship. "Sir." Said one of the ODST's nervously trying to get her attention. "What!?" She barked at him.

"Umm a group of unknowns his headed towards an area of vegetation not so far from here." He said. She growled. "Warthogs two, four and six continue with the mission and eliminate all the threats. The rest follow my warthog!" She yelled into the comm.

She turned her wart hot towards the small patch of trees. She was going to make sure this threat is properly eliminated.

Herself.


	5. Contact part2 Calm before the storm

_From the point of view of Darth Tenth._

I walked with haste down the halls with full armour on, and my lightsaber at the ready. I had just received news that a squad of unknowns wearing black armor were on their way here. I had every droid that could hold a blaster equipped and ready to fight.

I had battle droids and commando droids fuse the squads together to be more efficient. I wasn't for a fight but something told me that the unknowns weren't here as the welcoming committee. I Had every droid on the inside except for a sniping team on top of these ship to update me on anything new.

I walked towards the hole in my ship where my droids were setting up defences like turrets and small barricades to serve as cover. I walked out of the hole on the ship and watched as clouds of dust came towards me. Are those wheels?

One thing I learned was that to never judge a race by their technology. I dismissed my negative thoughts of them and waited. Then something told me to run. Maybe I should listen to it? I quickly made a decision. If they were friendly they would try to talk with us from a distance. "Everyone inside!" I yelled.

The droids obeyed the order without hesitation. with great haste they were inside. I stayed behind to check my emotions making sure they did not affect my decision. I sighed knowing that it was the force that warned me, knowing what was about to happen.

**Boom!**

Came the sudden sound of thunder as I walked inside. Rain falling on my helmet.

The sign of Death

_Point of view of Line-up_

We waited around the ship ready for the contacts to come toward us. 'I just hope they're friendly.' I thought as I scanned the tree line ariund the ship. "So Line-up do you have any intel on the species that live here?" Daikkio asked.

"Only that they are humaniod thats all I can tell ya." I said as checked my carbine. "Everything else is unknown." I continued. I then went to my comm, adn tried to contact Darth Tenth. All I could hear was static.

"Storm must be interfereing with comunications." Daikkio said. "What storm?" I asked. The out of nowhere a raindrop fell onto my helmet.

"Oh."


	6. Contact Part 3

(From the point of view of darth tenth.)

I stayed in the back of the defensive position waiting for something to happen. I knew the force was telling me the unknowns were going to attack but he couldn't believe it. Suddenly a loud bang sounded through the air, and a battle droid on a turret fell. I swore under my breath. "Fire at will as soon as you see something!" I ordered.

Then three more bangs sounded and three more droids fell. Then some black armored humanoids came rushing in their guns blazing. I finally recognized what type of ammunition they're using.

Slugs

_Line up Pov_

We waited as the contacts came closer. **Bang! ** Came a loud noise. Then cover fell his droid head rolled off to the side of his body. I cursed and fired into the tree line. "Eyes fire at will!" I yelled. "Roger." came his reply as he fired of a shot into the trees. Then the humanoids came out with their guns firing at us. I noticed there wasn't and lasers shooting out of them.

I cursed inwardly. "Watch out they're using slugs!" I called out as I gunned two unknowns down. Suddenly I was knocked over from the side. I looked up to see a human? The human was female. Her hair cut short, and a small bun hides in the back. She wore the same armor as the black humanoids, but without the helmet.

The woman then pointed her weapon at me with a scowl on her face. "Don't move." She barked. I quickly raised my leg and kicked the gun out of her hand, and took my lightsaber out igniting it. I stood up and got in a defensive stance. The woman finally recovered and took out a knife and threw it at me.

I dodged to the side and dashed towards her raising my light saber. She countered with a kick to the stomach and took out another knife to throw it at me. Not being able to dodge it dug into my shoulder sending many pain signals to my brain.

Holding my lightsaber with one hand I did a horizontal slash forcing her to get back. After creating a distance I pulled the knife out of my shoulder and in turn I threw it at her. Not ready for the attack she was hit in the leg. Lucky for her the attack wasn't fatal.

Seeing that she couldn't win in a straight up fight. She dashed towards the ship and entered through the ramp. Filled with anger I followed after her.

_Pov Darth Tenth_

We were being taken by storm as the black armored individuals charged in. They seemed to be better trained than the droids. Even the commandos didn't stand a chance. But we held out and took a couple of them down. I stood helpless as the enemy broke through the lines. They used slugs that were too fast for me to block with my lightsaber.

"Commander." A near by droid said getting my attention. I looked over to him. "Go save yourself we'll hold them off." He said. I went through my options and decided. If they came after us then they must have Line-up's location to. I nodded and ran through the corridor.

_POV of Line Up_

I followed her inside the ship. Then in a flash the lights went out. I then used a feature that I installed a few months ago.

Night Vision

I slowly walked with caution through the hall of the ship searching for the woman. I heard something rustling above me. I looked up to be knocked down from an heavy unexpected object. It was the woman. She landed on top of me holding a knife to her throat.

"I win."


	7. answer to revan's review

To revan193

Because UNSC have their weapons to combat the covenants shields which is far superior than droid armor. Slugs at high velocity can knock things over but maybe not dent things because of the spead the projectile is traveling. (Such as Droid Heads) Also they can use armor piercing rounds. Anyway the bullets will be able to combat droids because they were meant for strong covenant shields.

But thank you for pointing that out though. Most would not even notice that.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a head up I will be on break for this weekend


	9. update 2

taking a vacation for the **MAXIMUM **of 2 months. By that time I will continueing posting. I **WILL **be writing on my little vacation. I just need to write at a slower pace for a while. Stuff is going on at school so I am trying to figure out my schedule.


End file.
